Stronger
by switzys sonic screwdriver
Summary: Sick of always being ignored,and afraid of being weak, Matthew Williams starts rebelling against other countries to get noticed. The one to save him from his bloody rampage is Vash Zwingli. He then seeks help from Vash to become stronger, but doesn't expect to fall for him.
1. Invisible

**Hello. It's Switzy! This is my** **first story on , so please tell moi what you think. Mon boyfriend, le Alfred F. Jones, has agreed to give free cheeseburgers to anyone who reviews! So review is you want Al's cheeseburgers! hehe X3**

**-SPECIAL THANKS TO CADANA (not Canada. There's a difference... hehe. If you're awesome like Prussia, you'd understand.) FOR THE IDEA! oh, the things that come from suicide letters XD**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I do not, nor ever will, own Hetalia or any of it's respective characters. You don't even what to know what I'd do with them if I did hehe. **

**Enjoy!**

My brother is in the middle of explaining one of his elaborate fantasies during a meeting. "So what do you all think?" he asks with that confident voice and proud smirk on his face. He takes a bite out of his third cheeseburger in the last five minutes. "W- well I thi-" I start to say, but get cut off by everyone else shouting all at once.

This is how it always is. I've always been invisible to everyone around me. I can't help it that I'm quiet and shy.

I look at everyone around me. So many strong people. I wish I could be like them.

"Ne Ne! Germany~ Isn't it an amazing idea!" Feliciano chimed through the chaos.

"Sure..." Ludwig muttered, trying to hide his slight blush.

"What about you, Japan?" my brother asks.

"I think it's a very good idea."

Everyone is brought to silence by a loud slam on the table. "You shouldn't let someone else control you like that, Japan! It's a completely irrational idea! It's a waste of money and effort!"

Vash Zwingli. He's strong and loud, and everything I'm not. He's respected and noticed and someone's always listening to him. I wish I could be like him.

Alfred starts whining, and Arthur starts yelling at him. Vash sighs and slides back into his seat. "Um, A-Al-" I start again.

"How stupid do you insist on being?"

"What are you talking about? Dude, I'm the H-E-R-O!"

There's no way I can make a point. Vash glances at me for a moment, and in that one moment, I feel like he's truly looking at me. I feel like I'm the only person in the world. In his eyes, I see something no one's every shown me before – sympathy. He smiles a bit, though it's barely noticeable, and then continues watching everyone bicker.

The meeting seems to go on forever. When it's over, everyone leaves. No one notices that I'm still sitting all alone in the big empty room. Suddenly, Vash walks back in.

"Wha- what are you doing here?' I ask in that barely audible voice of mine. He bends down to the ground and picks something up. "Lili was upset because she dropped her hair ribbon in here. So I came back to get it."

We stand in an awkward silence for a moment. I can hear the sound of our breathing and the low, constant hum of the air conditioner. "You should speak up sometimes," Vash muttered before exiting the room, leaving me all alone again in the cold emptiness.

**Please review for American cheeseburgers! I'm nervous about what people think. If this get's five reviews, I'll post the second chapter :D (after I write it hehe) **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**~ Switzerland**


	2. Taking a Stand

**First off, Alfred's having a cheeseburger party with: sweetlittledevil85, Imagination's Child, yuriAMANDAyaoi, and Dancing Shadows Alchemist. And two random guests. But you have to bring your own drinks. And anything else. Al's only supplying cheeseburgers. **

**So this is chapter 2... YAY! haha. I'm sorry if it's not too good. I kinda did this in like fifteen minutes, so the grammar and spelling and basically everything might not be the best. Oh, and this time, anyone who reviews gets invited to Arthur's tea party, with flying mint bunny, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's respective characters. That makes Kumajiro sad :( **

**Enjoy 3**

I walk in through my front door to see Kumajiro sitting on the sofa.

"I missed you, Kuma," I say, sitting next to him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Canada! I'm your owner. I live here."

"Oh."

We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Kuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I... weak?"

"I don't know."

"Oh-"

"HEY MATT! WHAT'S UP?!" Alfred shouts, practically knocking down the door. He's always like this. "Well actually-"

"That's great man! Guess what? I brought burgers!"

"Al, I was actually hoping to talk to yo-"

"I even brought french fri-!"

Something inside me... snaps. Kumajiro, Alfred – two of my closest friends, ignoring me. I'm sick of this – not being noticed, not being heard, not being seen, it's almost like I don't exist.

"SHUT UP!"

"What?" Al is taken aback.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME? WHERE DO I FIT IN?"

"Matt, what's the matter?" He almost looks scared. I've never seen anyone afraid of me before. It feels... _nice_ to be in control for once. But, I think Vash was wrong. Just speaking up isn't going to get me anywhere. After all, actions speak louder than words. So, I'll do just that. I'll take action.

I jump to my feet and pin Alfred against the wall, my arm crushing his throat. His arms fly up and try to pull mine away, but he's slowly slipping away from consciousness and unable to stop me. "M-Matt-"

"SHUT UP! NO ONE EVER LISTENS, AL! NOT ONE PERSON! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME!"

"I care-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I scream, removing my arm from his throat and punching his face. "I HATE YOU, AL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I repeat over and over again, delivering another blow with every sentence. He sinks limply to the ground, and he doesn't make a sound. Instead, he bites his lip and lets me hurt him. The only sign that he's in pain is the tears streaming down his face.

I take a step back and look at my brother. He's bruised and bleeding and his eyes are wet with tears. "I'm sorry, Matt," he says, his voice coarse like his throat is filled with rough stones. Did I really do this to him? I feel a sudden rush of guilt, but there's still a part of me that doesn't feel guilty at all. _I have to be stronger_, I tell myself. So, I kick him in the gut one last time, and storm out the door. I have no idea where I'm going, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have just one consistent thought: _I'm taking a stand. I'm not just going to be noticed, I'm going to be the only thing they think about. _

**So... what do you think? Review to be invited to Iggy's tea party 3 and if there's anything you want to see in this story, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, the romance is gonna come in soon ;D (maybe sometime later, like chapter 5ish... yeah, probably sometime then...) **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY! Chapter three will be up soon 3 **

**~Switzy**


End file.
